The Trials of Artemis
by AnimeFreak12421
Summary: Percy Jackson has finally met his match, a sibling. Dakota Wilkenson is the newly found child of Poseidon coming at one of the worst times possible. Some of the gods are planning to overthrow the more powerful ones with a secret cave containing a legendary sword. Percy and Dakota will have to stop their bickering to stop the the minor gods from controlling everything.
1. Friends Reunion

**AN: If you see anything talking about Chief Author Riordan then read the Demigod Files carefully. It didn't say author but I forgot what it said. I might have accidentally said Editor a few times... Anyway Enjoy! By the way, ignore the Heroes of Olympus storyline even though there maybe some Heroes of Olympus characters.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? If you said yes: you crazy.  
**

The Friends Reunion

(I'm Not Talking About the Show)

If you thought my problems were over, you are absolutely wrong. The Titan war may be over , but, I have been bored out of my mind with school. I never thought denying immortality on Olympus would be fine if I a good life seemed to be coming my way. Which it did, until I saw this jail house. Now instead of being surrounded by the gods I am surrounded by special ed students. In Ms. Megan Lucas class everyone is a special ed kid. Including me with ADHD and dyslexia.

It's Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Cruddy thing is, I was never supposed to be born. I got everything all cleared up now, but, everyone and everything is trying to blast me off the face of the Earth. Sometimes I everyone would focus on Thalia or Nico... Okay, off topic. Don't tell them I said that. Wait, I forgot your publishing this book aren't you. (Okay, I sneekebd in anb ann edbiting the tekst. Srny fur mu arrurs.) (Hey, I edited the text back but I decided it would be funny to leave Percy's comment in. -Apprentice Author of Camp Half-Blood P.S. There's a password lock now. Do not get back in here Percy!) Okay, I just learned there is a password lock on the computer you are using. I hate it when Chief Author Riordan is away. He always edits this kind of stuff out. Hey! Don't type that! Or that! Oh, whatever.

The days were getting shorter as Winter was nearing. Fall was rolling in and school had been going on for a month. I'm a Junior now at New Goode High and have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with my life. Nothing. I'm too dangerous. The clouds block the sun's dim warmth. The sky is gray. The classroom is freezing. My math class is so annoying. Ms. Megan, as she tells us to call her, is lecturing on the importance of algebra. She knows some of us can't read a book, so she just lectures us. That day I was especially tuned out. It was only a month since camp ended for me so, I couldn't stop thinking about all that excitement. Suddenly, I heard groaning.

"Percy?" Ms. Megan asked.

"What was the question?" I asked.

"It's not a question. I am assigning you to be a helper to a new student. She seems to have the same schedule as you." Ms. Megan waved someone in. "Don't be shy dear. We won't judge you." A girl in a orange hoodie stepped out of the hall and into the classroom. Her hood was up so, I couldn't see her face. "I would say take your hood off but, it is your first day and you might be a little shy. You guys should ask her her name. My voice is a little hoarse today. Take a seat by Olli dear." All the way on the other side of the room the new girl sat. "Olli, you are assigned to our other new student." It came out of nowhere. Grover with his crutches slid into the classroom and fell. Everyone burst out laughing. "Careful, Grover." Mrs. Megan whispered. "Why don't you tell everyone your name."

"Grover, Grover Underwood," I said aloud.

"Hey, Percy!" Grover exclaimed as looked in my direction. "Haven't seen you since the.. I mean camp."

"Okay, settle down," Ms. Megan interrupted. "Take your seat next to Percy. Maybe that's a bad idea."

So, class continued as usual with lectures and all. I thought she knew I was ADHD. It has AD in it for a reason. (ADHD stands for attention deficit hyperactive disorder for those readers who don't know. -Assistant Editor) I somehow went through the period without learning the new girl's name. I headed to the gymnasium for PE. I went to the locker room and changed into my gym clothes. I walk out of the locker room and I see a fleck of gold out of the corner of my eye. I thought then, did I just see blond hair? No one in my PE class has blond hair. I turn around and saw Annabeth running back to get something in the girls locker room. This makes school so much merrier for some reason.

"We haven't even started class yet Jackson and you're already sweating like crazy," One boy yells.

I have no idea why I'm sweating. I did kiss her but, I was just caught up in the moment. But how does that explain all those other times like what I said to Beckendorf before he died. I can't... It's just... Well, I still don't know how to explain it. I don't like her like her it's just she's really cool. Then I hear the most annoying but somewhat relieving nickname.

"So, what's up seaweed brain?"

"Hey..." I responded lamely. "Nothing much. I never thought that you'd be the new student. I thought you were going to a boarding school for girls. What happened?"

"My dad got moved, again, so we moved closer to this school and so he's letting me use his car to get to school on Tuesdays. I got my driver's license last Friday. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much...yeah, P.E.'s gonna start soon, so," I awkwardly ended.

"Kay, see ya later seaweed brain," Annabeth said as she ran off.

Lunch was a little less awkward but still very unusual. I was sitting with my friends Mo and Carson, eating mystery in a can. Carson and Mo really became quick friends with Grover. Carson and Mo are in horticulture club and love the weirdest music. Perfect for Grover who loves nature and reed pipes.

"Yo, are you going to eat that?" Grover said.

"The meat?" I asked.

"No, the can! I would never eat that slop. I'm a vegetarian."

"Sure."

"Dude, that's his fourth can." Carson responded. "I thought it was impossible to eat tin."

"Carson," Mo pointed out a girl waving to them. "I think she's telling us to come there. Come on Grover! Girls never talk to us."

"Nah, I got a girlfriend," Grover replied.

As soon as Mo and Carson went off into an imaginary dreamland where that girl might ask one of them out instead of making them do her homework, I went and talked to Grover about possibly private matters. "So," I began. "Why did you come to New Goode? I didn't tell you I went to school here."

"The gardening program," Grover said meekly.

""Dude, in Manhattan? Even I'm not that stupid. Just tell me!"

"There are three, I repeat three, half-bloods located here."

"I may suck at math but two of the three are me and Annabeth, so I'm pretty sure that leaves one. I repeat ένας (One)! So, I don't think you are getting a jackpot out of this."

Annabeth appears out of nowhere (again) and sits down next to me. Mo and Carson have sat down too. They have red hand marks on their face with some nail polish.

"Oh my gods... um, I mean god!" Annabeth yelled. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

"She actually came into contact with us this time!" Mo girlishly giggled.

"Um, let's leave them alone..." Annabeth said.

Annabeth, Grover, and I sat down at another table far away from Mo and Carson. We talked about how we got here and what has been happening at Camp Half-blood. It turns out that Annabeth's dad moved to Manhattan due to his job. Annabeth actually happened to live in my apartment complex. Grover was here because the other members of The Cloven Council of Elders needed someone to see if the Upper East Manhattan area was hopeless to save. Finding Half-bloods were just a side mission. Everyone agreed we needed to find the other Half-blood. Three half-bloods were dangerous. I mean extremely dangerous. Especially if one of them was a son of Poseidon. We already picked one girl in Ms. Megan's class who had been diagnosed with dyslexia to start searching.

"Hey, Dakota," I greeted.

"Hey, Percy," Dakota responded. Dakota was okay to hang out with and not exactly a girly girl. She was extremely funny and a real friend. She was brave (for a person who didn't know she was... err, I'm not supposed to tell you that). Besides my friends at Camp Half-Blood she is my best friend. "Did Mo and Carson finally learn their lesson or are they still going to be drooling over Stacy's stupid cashmere sweater until she slaps them again?"

"That just made them chase her more."

"Wow, what losers," Dakota caught her mistake. "No offense. So what brings you to my lovely corner of this table?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I just wanted to introduce you to my friends Annabeth and Grover."

"Well, you certainly don't take a lot of time considering who your friends are."

"Nah, I knew them from a summer camp," I answered.

"Well, nice to meet you but I have some homework to do." Dakota hastily replied.

She hurried off in the direction of corner then I lost sight of her. I swore I heard her say "does it work?" Weird, right. Well, she could have been talking about her pen to you guys but the way I heard it was like she was talking about something unearthly.

The week had passed and it was three... two... one... okay, it's Spring Break! Annabeth offered to drive me home so why not? I hopped in her dad's truck and we sped off to our apartment complex. Just as we got to the complex and parked Mr. Chase's truck, out of the corner of my eye I see my furry little...errr...a lot older than me friend dragging a screaming girl behind him and being bitten.  
"Let me go!" Dakota I now learned screamed. "Help! I'm being abducted!"  
"Calm down Dakota," Grover panted. "I got her here."  
"We didn't ask for her," I said. "It's not determined but she might."  
"Help!"  
"Dakota I'll explain later." Annabeth said in a calming way.  
"Uhh, Grover are you handcuffed to her?" I asked.  
"It was the only way to stop the..." He made really vague gestures like waving his hands around. "Let's just say that this kept me from having to go to a physical therapist. I did some... Don't you bite my ear! Anyway, I found out a thing or two about Dakota. Her father is undetermined. She has shown special talents in Physical Education and cross country. And she has claimed to have some nasty run ins with teachers."  
"Nice, but that doesn't prove anything." I said.  
"C'mon! I'm absolutely sure she's a demigod!" Grover exclaimed.  
"What did you just call me? Well, you're a..." Dakota yelled.  
Some pretty... ehh, creative words escaped her mouth. She's not exactly the cursing type, so I don't know what got into her.  
"Let me go!" Dakota screamed.  
"Grover, 'kay, if you'll shut her up. Let's go. I'll just ask if Paul will let use his car over Spring Break. He won't mind... Unless Blackjack lands on it again." I answered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And, yes, I know there is a son of Bacchus named Dakota. I don't feel like thinking of a new name and retyping all the Dakota's, so you'll just have to put up with it.  
**

**Waffles and Whatever  
**


	2. Worst Present Ever

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm Rick Riordan!  
Annabeth: No you're not  
Me: Yes, I am!  
Annabeth: Oh well. No use fighting.  
Me: Really?  
Annabeth: No! You're not even a guy. You're a girl.  
Me: You're right. That means I don't own you... Or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

* * *

Worst Present Ever

Okay, when I say worst present ever, I literally mean worst present ever. I'm dead serious. When I recieve the present, I wanted to be dead so, yes, I'm dead serious about being dead serious.  
We arrived at Camp Half-Blood and everything was the same as it usually was. Clarisse was playing with Mrs. O'leary, I mean, Clarisse was trying to drive Mrs. O'leary into the woods and out of the arena. Connor, no, Travis was looting, wait no it was Connor and Travis, anyway, was looting the Camp store. Chiron was talking to Rachel who got here somehow before we did.  
"Hey, Rachel!" I yelled.  
"Hi, Rachel." Annabeth mumbled. She looked bummed.  
"'Sup Red," Grover greeted.  
"HELP!"  
"Hey, guys. Umm," Rachel said.  
"Ignore her." I said.

"Anyway, Red?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Your initials," Grover explained.  
"So, we are going to have Capture the Flag after dinner tonight." Rachel said. "I think you better prep the new one before dinner."  
It was pretty easy to explain what a demigod was after Dakota stopped, I'd rather not say. All I'll say is that she took the bucket and now we are still trying to help Chiron's fear of fire.  
"So what cabin am I in?" Dakota asked.  
"That's the thing, we don't know." Annabeth explained. "You're supposed to be claimed by your godly parent which determines which cabin you're in."  
"When does that happen?" Dakota questioned.  
"Well, it's supposed to happen by your thirteen now." Annabeth answered. "You're fourteen"  
"'Kay, so I'll be in the Hermes cabin for now?"  
"Yeah." I responded.  
"See ya!" Dakota yelled.  
We split up. Grover went to talk to Chiron about some nonsense with the cleaning harpies eating a camper (I thought I heard Chiron say "Get the butter and the Hephaestus kids"), Annabeth, as she does with all of her spare time, started interpreting Daedelus' blueprints, and Dakota went to the Hermes cabin somewhat eagerly. Knowing Dakota, I knew she had a nose for trouble which is why Dakota wanted to be in the Hermes cabin, though I warned her to not leave anything lying around unsupervised. As for me, I traveled to my cabin and settled in. There's nowhere better to spend spring break is in Camp Half-Blood. I was soon proved wrong.  
Dinner passed by fast. I did the usual. Ate whatever wasn't terrible, drank blue soda, and put some offerings in the campfire. When I did that, things started to go bad. As my steak started to char, the whispering began. My father's voice echoed in my head saying "forgive me but, she has arrived". As usual my dad left me hanging. Why was he forgiving me? Who had arrived? Why was I asking so many questions?  
"Ugh, again?" I said aloud. Everyone looked at the crazy kid who says "Ugh, again" after Chiron started talking. I soon learned that Chiron said he found Drew Tanaka in a harpy's stomach. All the Aphrodite kids now kind of hated me. Sure it was under Piper's rule, but, a lot of people would get charmspeaked to climb in a harpy's gullet if they reacted otherwise.  
"Okay, for our next announcement," Chiron announced. "Capture the Flag will begin right," He looked at his wrist pantomiming checking the time. "Now."  
"The Red team will consist of the Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hekate, and Hades cabins. The Blue team consists of Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo cabins. Along with the Hypnos campers that are awake. tonight we would like to make this interesting. No magic items or weapons. Your own magic powers and whatever you can find in the forest." The Ares and Hephaestus cabins groaned. "This idea was courteously generated by Malcolm in the Athena cabin. The river is the boundary line. All parts of the forest are accessible. I'll referee. Please no maiming or killing. Put on your armor and the horn will signal the start and end of the game."  
After five minutes the horn rang. Everyone knew the plan. Annabeth urged that everyone memorize plan A, B, and C. Depending on our opponents we picked a plan. Newcomers stuck under the counselor of Hermes while they attacked head on. They draw part of them away while a the team on the right flanks right. The two groups join together and a third team in the bushes circles the opponents. usually the Ares cabin leaves five groups of three on a quest here. We learned they escape through the main battle and blend in. We counteracted that by leaving me on the boundary line to sweep away any people trying to cross. Some Ares kids tried sneak around but I picked them up by their feet with water. I saw some glimpses of Annabeth and Dakota fighting with what looked like was that a wooden spear. Obviously Malcolm had shared the idea with Annabeth before he shared it with Chiron so I'm guessing they hid easily concealed weapons that blended into the environment. The last part of our team left to sneak around the back. The group consisted of the Hekate cabin. Three kids slowly creeped around the back until they were out of my sight. Soon I saw them running back with the flag. They were about to make it over the line but three Hephaestus kids blocked them. Annabeth screamed somewhere to my right to go help them. I ran over to the distressed Campers. I willed the river to separate the fighters. Great now everyone was wet. I willed the river to push back the opponents even more. Clarisse out of nowhere came and whacked me with a sharpened stick. I think Clarisse found one of the Athena's hidden weapons. My face was bleeding. Clarisse hit my ankle over and over again and I doubled over. I couldn't reach the creek. Clarisse kicked my head and whacked my wrists. Clarisse didn't fight like this. The Hephaestus campers stopped fighting. Clarisse looked murderous. You know the feeling you get when you want to throw up but can't. Yeah, I felt like that, if the uncomfort was multiplied by one hundred and the added fact that Clarisse was out to kill me. She wasn't yearning for winning but she was out for blood. She held her spear about to strike while I was whimpering like a sad puppy. Stop laughing! (Editor here! Percy told me not to add that but what the heck. I don't care what he says. It's not like he's going to... Put that sword down.) Anyway I was curled up in a ball and crying. Not my style. Even after the entire second Titan war I felt scared. I felt helpless and weak.

Clarisse was about to stick a spear in my head until it happened. The water swirled around me and I felt much better. The power of the ocean stirred within me. I still couldn't move. My ankle was shattered and wouldn't heal automatically. I couldn't have done this. This wasn't the doing of my hydrokenesis. I could feel it if I did it. My eyes blurred and focused again and again. I saw Dakota I think.

"No one hurts my friends!" She screamed. The water formed into an a squid like shape and its tentacles took hold of Clarisse's spear. "No one." The squid broke it in half. Dakota took the pieces and charged.

"Stop!" Chiron yelled

Everyone looked up. The fighting stopped and everyone keeled. Before I blacked out I could see a glowing mark over Dakota. A trident.

* * *

**Ooh! What's going to happen now?**

**I'll try to update by Monday.  
**

**Waffles and Whatever  
**


	3. The Return of the Minotaur, Again

**AN: Sorry for updating late. I forgot I couldn't use the computer.**  
**Disclaimer: I sadly am not Rick Riordan...**

* * *

Return of the Minotaur, Again**  
**

My dream was a temple deep in the ocean. My father's palace. My dad stood in front of me staring out a window. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him. Bahama shorts and a tropical patterned shirt. He turned. His expression was sad but stern.  
"Why?" I asked. "I thought I was already illegal before."  
"Ahh, Dakota Wilkinson," The sea god ignored my question. "Brave girl like you... I mean, brave like you. She is independent and powerful. I'm surprised you get along so well. Something big is happening and I need both my children to help the gods. As you know, I can't help you that much but give this to Dakota for me." He handed me a bow and quiver. I will see you soon, son."  
I awoke in a cold sweat. I was in the infirmary with Annabeth and Grover at my side. Were they sleeping? On my bedside table was a bow of magnificent carving. Was this one of the Apollo's bows? No, it was the one my father told me to deliver. On the side it was a engraving. διάτρηση. Piercing.  
I shook my friends. "Hey, guys. Wake up."  
Annabeth awoke definitely startled. She hugged me. "I thought they said if you stayed like that for three days you might not... Nevermind."  
"What happened? Aghh." My ankle still felt shattered, my wrist was strained, and I had a slight migraine.  
"Clarisse got possessed and went rogue. We have no idea by what. Grover wake up."  
Grover seemed tired and stayed asleep so, Annabeth flicked him between his eyes. "Enchiladas!" He woke up startled. He realized what was happening. "Oww, Annabeth."  
"Anyway, we're glad you're with the living," Annabeth ignored Grover.  
"Can I go?" I asked Annabeth.  
"Uhh, sure. I'll just go tell Kari." I must've had a pretty stupid look on my face because Annabeth started giggling. "Oh, yeah. You don't know Kari. She's the best of the Apollo cabin healers. It's sick. Gods, that wasn't a pun. If it was it would be pretty lame."  
"Well, people's puns usually reflect their personality." I said.  
"Shut up and leave already." Annabeth replied.  
I took Piercing with me and searched for Dakota, my new half sister. It's still feels weird saying that. I searched everywhere. The lake? No, only naiads giggling about... what did they say about me? I look totally handsome? (Don't get full of yourself Jackson! -assistant editor) Wait don't put that in there! The arena? No, Clarisse was practically killing what I first thought was a camper, but later found out was a practice dummy. Maybe I should have reported that because if it really _was_ a camper... The beach? Oceanaids babbling about that Poseidon girl. I asked them where Dakota was but they said "What? Who is Dakota? I never heard of a daughter of Poseidon." No luck what so ever. I didn't stop to talk to anyone really. I got really tired eventually and gave up. I walked into my cabin and found, guess who.  
I've been looking everywhere for you!" I yelled at Dakota.  
"Well, you didn't look in here, Fish Breath," Dakota said.  
"That's because I usually don't share a room!" I started yelling for who knows why. "And Fish Breath?! You're a child of Poseidon too, you know."  
"Well, your breath smells like fish!" Dakota remarked.  
"Gahh! I'm getting out of here!" I yelled. I slammed the door on the way out. I don't know why I was angry. I've heard much worse than that.  
"Who's used to being an only child?" Annabeth taunted from behind.  
I turned around. "Well, I have a brother."  
"I mean who's used to being an only child besides cyclops and horses and giants."  
"Then me," I answered gloomily.  
"Well, Chiron asked for your audience along with Dakota."  
After an hour of trying to get Dakota out of the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth finally stepped in and carried her out. Dakota hates to be restrained so it made everything all the more funnier. There was kicking and screaming involved and someone decided to give Dakota handcuffs for some wack reason, so Annabeth had to hop to the big house.  
"We are gathered here today..." Chiron started.  
"You sound like we're at a wedding," I commented. Was Annabeth blushing?  
"We're here to note anything about Dakota here."  
"My dad said to give her this," I said. I handed over the bow.  
"No, this is not Heracles bow!" Annabeth yelled. "Piercing."  
"You mean Heracles," Dakota said. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Hercules is his Roman name. Your little girlfriend here should know that."  
"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled. I was probably blushing.  
Chiron told me and Dakota to settle down before we cause an earthquake, typhoon, or massive flood. "We also received a prophecy from our oracle a week ago involving suspected Percy. I also suspect I quest is in order. I wrote the prophecy down."  
Chiron took a piece of paper from his pocket and read aloud:

"The Cardinal aims to overthrow wind.  
They cannot do so without breaking a limb.  
The Fire User that surely knows best  
Will be the one to figure out the rest.  
The trials you face will be certain death.  
But if you shall live you'll know what is next.  
The child of sea will chose to perish

Or lose everything they cherish."  
"The Cardinal? Like a bird?" I said stupidly.  
"Leo, Percy, and Dakota need to go on this quest." Annabeth stated ignoring my response. "Dakota and Percy are Poseidon kids and Leo is a fire user."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "He doesn't exactly know best."

"This fire user might not know best, but I can hear!" Leo complained from outside.

"Anyway, Leo needs to go," Annabeth finished. "He's the only fire user we know. Maybe we'll meet one along the way. Who am I kidding? Percy, Leo, and Dakota go."

"Err- Annabeth, that might not be the best idea," Chiron warned. "They are not the most controlled demigods..."

"Chiro-" I broke in.

"Well, we have no choice," Annabeth sighed.

"Anna-"

"Percy, we're talking," Chiron interrupted. "We need all of them. We can't just-"

"_Hey!_" I yelled. "I have an idea! Let's have Dakota, Leo, and Annabeth take this one! So I don't have to! If that happens we'll be positive that the child in the prophecy is Dakota. I've been in enough prophecies to last a life time."

"Why do I have to go?" Dakota asked annoyed, like someone just said "Hey, you got robbed and lost everything so, let's go get an ice cream, you pay."

"I just explained that if you weren't listening." I started to raise my voice even more. Dakota was just irritating me. This is weird since we've been friends all this year. Agh! So frustrating!

"Oh, I _was_ listening!" Dakota exclaimed. "Your words are just so primitive. Too dumb I didn't understand!"

"Watch it Smartie," I said. "Just cause your top of your class doesn't excuse you from quests, ohh well. You wouldn't imagine the pain I've been through these past years... It would break your heart into a million pieces, the weight of the sky on your shoulders. Literally." I was grumbling in a low tone voice by the end of my ranting.

"Look!" Annabeth yelled. "We'll all go! All of us! All four. To heck with the rules! Sure Seaweed Brain here got stuck on an island for two weeks but, whatever! Four are going and it's final!"

"Annabeth, that does not sound good considering the last two lines," Chiron warned.

"No, other way," Annabeth stated. "Let's go tomorrow."

You know you have have demigod dreams if you experience the following:

1. You realize your dreaming but as soon as that happens you start getting chased by a creepy monster that you thought you killed.

dreams are prophetic but go horribly wrong, such as watching someone _die_.

dreams plain out suck.

My my dreams are all of the above. That night my dreams were terrible. My first dreamed of a cave by a swamp. Artemis stood on a dais with a demigod with short brown hair. The demigod looked around and I saw bright blue eyes, but, in the dark it was hard to see his face.

"Kyle, the chamber is done," Artemis whispered. "Now, for your punishment."

"What!?" Who I'm assuming is Kyle exclaimed. "The chamber was your idea! I thought _this_ was my punishment!"

"Your crimes against the gods are far worse than you can imagine," Artemis hissed. "You have insulted us and killed our followers. You stole the blade, so this is your torture for all eternity. You must be locked in the chamber and guard the sword. Your treasure will be yours but you can never escape and use it."

"But, Lady Artemis," Kyle complained. "I-I-I am your loyal companion."

"No, you used to be my companion," Artemis turned his back on him. "Now, I can't even call you my servant, let alone my companion. You were my friend... I'm sorry." Artemis walked into the dark and disappeared. The caved caved in and the boy was in the deep darkness. A torch was lit and suddenly I was Kyle. I wandered. The cave felt like the labyrinth (and believe me, I know what I'm talking about) because of the twists and turns. A shadow crept behind me/Kyle so, I turned around and saw the Minotaur. Come on! I thought I killed him. Twice. This time I didn't have Riptide or any weapon really... My vision went back to third person. Kyle was on the floor the torch was extinguishing. It went pitch black and a screech like scream sounded. Even though i couldn't see him, I knew, Kyle was dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you want a story relating to Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Hunger Games, or the Missing Series, just request it. I already have a few ideas.**


End file.
